Photo Booth
by KickassDirector04
Summary: An alternate version of Phone Booth, or rather a parallel following the misadventures of a group of teenagers cramming into a movie theater photo booth when they recieve an annoymous call...Hilarity and strange story telling ensue.
1. Default Chapter

Photo Booth: Chapter 1: Of Popcorn Junkies and Midnight Screenings  
  
Mike, Michaela, Irina, Josh, Kish, Steve, Brittany and Xuan all exited the last showing of "Phone Booth" on its opening day. It was 12:43 AM by the time the credits had finished rolling. You may be wondering why they were still there throughout the entire list of names involved in the 70 minute film. Well the world may never know. By then the multiplex was all but dead. There were a few stragglers remaining, a few coming out of the theater with them, although most had gone out the side door to the parking lot. There was a special 1:00 AM screening of "The Two Towers" before they sent it packing from their theater after 5 months. So there were a few Ringnuts at the concession stand with one person working it, an usher was sweeping up in the corner by the men's room. Little did he know he'd soon have a lot more to clean up and I don't mean the huge mess the aforementioned group of friends left behind in the theater.  
  
A little old lady was sitting, waiting for her husband to come out of the bathroom, while a local hobo slumbered away on the bench adjacent to her. Beyond that, everyone had gone home. The group of teenagers was basically on a major sugar high from too many pixie sticks and a lot of free refills of Frozen Coke. But they weren't normally too much trouble, except when it came to going to movies. They had had an enjoyable night and made a lot of new inside jokes, they wanted to remember their fun when Xuan noticed the photo booth over by the front door and the arcade, and reacted as if she'd never seen it there before although they went to the same theater almost every weekend.  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS WE SO HAFTA CRAM INTO THAT PHOTO BOOTH!" Exclaimed Xuan.  
  
"Are you crazy...wait don't answer that we already know." Mike replied.  
  
"Xuan that's designed for two to three people, besides we hafta get home" Brittany tried.  
  
"Sissy! Besides, rules are meant to be broken come on, it'll be fun. I'll make us fit!" Xuan belted.  
  
"Why don't you just take a picture with someone's phone?" Michaela asked her.  
  
"Because this'll be more fun; besides camera phones suck! Just like the Tigers" Xu told her.  
  
"Well tell us something we don't know," said Kish.  
  
"Alright, Xu if it means that much to you I'll go with you, anyone else?" said Mike.  
  
No one else seemed to react as Xuan pulled Mike by his hood over to the photo booth. But eventually Brittany and Josh followed in suit, leaving Kish, Michaela and Steve waiting for them.  
  
"Let's go wait in the car, this is just stupid" said Michaela  
  
"Yeah maybe we should just drive off without them," replied Steve.  
  
And with that they were off, out the front door to wait in the hoopty rig in the parking lot. Leaving the others to their impending photo-finish... 


	2. Photo Booth Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks L...

Photo Booth Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose, and some other stuff happens too...  
  
Well apparently Irina had been left out of the whole thing by both groups. The "photo booth people" went one way, the "car people" went another and everyone left her behind. Not miffed in the least, she decided to amuse herself by taunting the sleeping hobo on the bench, now abandoned by the old woman who had gone off to her old lady dreams, and to change her Depends. But as Irina made her way towards that side of the Lobby, Fisk, another one of their friends who was supposed to go with them but never showed up or said a word, came out of the Theaters 1-5 corridor.  
"WHOO HOO! THAR SHE BLOWS!" Fisk exclaimed upon seeing Irina and sneaking up on her. Irina jumped at least three feet in the air from the startle, and fought back,  
"ARGH! Fisk? Where the hell were you? And why did you do that you piece o' shit?"  
"I couldn't watch that movie, it's completely against my religion...too many uses of the F-Bomb, kind of like you except compared to you it should be rated G," Fisk replied.  
"So does that mean I go against your religion? Oh wait...that's kind of obvious I'm mean... it's me," Irina said.  
NOW that I have your attention, back to the action in the Photo Booth, we'll rewind a few frames and pick it up as the four of them (that's Mike, Xuan, Josh and Brittany) first attempt to cram themselves into the tiny booth. It has now become painfully obvious that it wasn't even designed for 2 people, more like one and a half people. Xuan decided first off that she would be the first to go in, everyone else refused as she could easily be the last one to come in. So they shoved Mike and Josh in first, then Brittany had to sit on their laps. Mike was already squished against the wall as it was, and Josh was hanging off of the seat and out of the curtain. Xuan prepared to enter. Why they were all putting up with this was beyond me.  
"ALL ABOARD! I'm comin in!" Xuan yelled as she prepared to leap through the curtains.  
But just as she became airborne and flew through the curtains the camera went off without anyone instructing it to. And with the flash, Xuan disappeared in mid-air, leaving everyone else stunned.  
"What the hell?" Mike yelled.  
But they wouldn't have very long to ponder this very eloquently put question as all of a sudden the 1812 Overture began to play, annoyingly. It didn't take long for Mike to realize this was his phone ringing and not some mysterious orchestra from the great beyond. The ringing continued unanswered.  
"You gunna answer that Mike?" Josh persisted.  
"I don't know who it is..." Mike replied.  
"Ever heard of Caller ID?" Brittany asked.  
"Oh yeah...Caller unknown," he said after checking the screen.  
"Maybe it's Xuan, answer it anyway," Brittany said.  
"Yeah where the hell did she go?" Josh asked.  
"Maybe she went to the bathroom and we're all just seeing things or imagining that she disappeared in a giant flash of light." Mike tried as the phone kept ringing incessantly.  
"ANSWER THAT!" the others insisted.  
"FINE!"  
Mike answered the phone to dead air. He tried to say hello repeatedly, but still nothing. He was getting extremely pissed and was about to hang up as the anonymous caller finally responded.  
"Good afternoon and welcome to Star Theaters Tele-Ticketing service. For a list of showtimes press 1, to purchase tickets for today's features press 2, to purchase advance day tickets press 3..." it said almost like a machine, although you could still tell it was a real person.  
"What the shit are you talking about? Xuan is this some kind of joke?" Mike asked.  
"No this is no joke and I'm definitely not named Schwann," the voice replied.  
By this time Mike had turned the phone on speakerphone so the whole group could listen in, they all exchanged extremely confused glances and...DUN DUN DUN! TO BE CONTINUED...AHHH! 


End file.
